morningwood_arts_publishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive
Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive is an upcoming ''Call of Duty'' video game being developed by Nakamura Interactive, Tachibana Games, and Frost Games, and published by Morningwood Arts. Confirmed by Anakin Nakamura at E3 2020, the game would be released on December 15th, 2020. The game will run on Semblance 5.0. The game will pick up where Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive left off, but Haley's Campaign is disregarded and crossovers into the Four Survivors campaign, taking place after Epilogue. 501st Zombies will also pick up where Ruby Xiao's team left off as well. Unlike the game's two predecessors, Rise of the Hive will feature an official multiplayer mode. The game's beta ran from November 5th to November 10th, 2020. Campaign 501st Korean Headquarters The 501st Korean Headquarters is a newly introduced feature in Rise of the Hive. It allows players to explore the compound which includes personal quarters where players can personalize their loadouts and customize their characters with items from the Armoury, an Armoury (run by Mr. Tachibana) where players will be able to access the Armoury, a Barracks where other 501st Soldiers are located along with various activities, and the Mission Room where Haley Marcy Rose is located, and where the Four Survivors are able to launch up Campaign missions. It acts as a social hub for four players as the Four Survivors. 501st Corporation personnel will wander around the social space and can be interacted with the players, initiating dialogue with them. NPCs include Mr. Tachibana, 501st Soldiers, Haley Marcy Rose, the Barracks officer, Mission Room personnel such as 501st General Henry Knight. Missions Prologue *'Prologue' - The Four Survivors have joined the 501st Corporation in both protecting the defected Hive Emperor, and neutralizing the remnants of the Shadows of Darkness and the Red Star Federation. Act I *Hive Retaliation With the defected-Hive Emperor under the protection of the 501st Corporation, the Hive along with the Red Star loyalists and remnants of the Shadows of Darkness attack the 501st Korean Headquarters. During their briefing on a supposed Hive stronghold, Haley is ordered by General Knight to defend the base to which she then commands the Four Survivors. However, the Anti-Personnel sentry guns are taken offline by Red Star specialists. They fight their way through the attacking forces and eventually reach the Sentry Mainframe which controls all sentry guns within the base. They reactivate the guns and the 501st begin pushing back, however Hive Guardians seem to have damaged and punched a hole in the Southern Gate, allowing them to breach from behind. The Four Survivors rush to the position to neutralize the Guardians as well as Red Star soldiers and Shadows Warriors. With the Southern Gate protected by 501st HAZ Units and with the majority of the Hive's forces killed, 501st satellites detect incoming Hive Nevermore, a pack of three which are more than enough to destroy the base. Henry Knight then informs Haley that if they redirect the M230 defense cannons to fire on airborne targets, they might be able to neutralize the Nevermore and to successfully push off the attacking forces. She then tells the Four Survivors to fight their way to another Mainframe which controls the targeting systems of the defense cannons. Yozhikov "Richtofen" then asks why they had their Mainframes so far apart from each other to which Henry replies in order to decrease the chances of the entire defense network being taken down, they had to separate the Mainframes. Once reaching the M230 Mainframe, they encounter Sebastian and Cody, and several other Red Star specialists. They threaten the group to back off or else they'd die, however Haley expresses her distress and that she herself saw them both get killed by Dank Forms to which they deny and do not remember. They are engage in combat with the Four Survivors dealing with the specialists while Haley dealt with her former friends. During their fight, Sebastian almost overpowers Haley who counters his move whilst hitting Cody at the same time. As she continues to fight them off, Cody picks up a pipe, using it knock Haley out but before they could fire a round into her, Anakin Nakamura fires off a shot, missing Sebastian. They both then retreat and disappear into the firefights currently in the base. Casey then reprograms the defense cannons which then monitor for airborne targets. As Haley wakes up, they all hear on comms that the Hive, Red Star, and Shadows of Darkness forces were retreating and as the Hive Nevermore arrive, the M230 cannons successfully neutralize the threats in the matter of seconds. Haley is then ordered by General Knight to return to the command center in order to assess the damages done by the attackers while maintenance and logistics crews begin repairs throughout the base. *Stronghold After recovering from the attack earlier, General Knight tells Haley that scout teams suspected the Hive struck from the stronghold they have their eyes on. This is backed up by the scout teams by revealing footage taken from their helmets that Hive, Shadows of Darkness and Red Star Loyalists were gathering at the location. After seeing the footage, Haley informs the Four Survivors to prepare themselves for the mission to which they do. Act II Act III Epilogue Characters *Anakin Nakamura *Jimmy Fox *Casey Lee Hall *Yozhikov Yefrem Vladimirovich *Haley Marcy Rose *Henry Knight *Sebastian *Cody Multiplayer The Multiplayer was developed by Frost Games, and is set during the war between what remains of humanity and the forces of the Hive, Shadows of Darkness, and the Red Star Federation. Frost Games also developed the content updates and Multiplayer maps included with the game's post-launch DLC seasons. The ranking system in the Multiplayer remains unchanged, however the Prestige Mode works differently from previous installments. Returning from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 are Weapon Proficienies, these allow players to further customize their weapons. In the Multiplayer, the available factions are the 501st Corporation, Fallen Brotherhood, Hive, and Shadows of Darkness. The Hive feature corrupted human soldiers with Hive worms in their bodies, which is used by the Hive to enslave human beings. The newest additions to the Ammo Types were Semblance Rounds and Semblance Shells which combine all of the known and existing Rounds and Shells into one Ammo Type. The SWV-exclusive Shells types; AP Shells, FMJ Shells, and HE Shells are all part of Semblance Shells. However in order to unlock Semblance Rounds, players will need to get 400 kills with each individual Ammo Type. For Semblance Shells, players will need to get 700 kills with Slug Shells. Prestige Mode In Rise of the Hive, there are fourteen Prestige ranks with each of them named after a rank of the Shadows of Darkness. They are separated into three tiers: Warriors, Masters, and Elders. Once a player achieves the max experience for level 70, they can enter Prestige Mode which would reward them with a Prestige Token that they could use in the Prestige Armoury. With the addition of Prestige Tiers, once a players advances into the next tier, they will be given an Armoury token to unlock an item in the Armoury, regardless of that item's rarity, and be given 1000 Armoury Credits as a bonus. Prestige Armoury Weapons Weapon Attachments *Ammo Rounds/Shells **Universal ***Armour-Piercing Rounds - Increased penetration against Heavy Trooper perk users ***Full Metal Jacket Rounds - Increased barrier and wall penetration ***Incendiary Rounds - Causes damage to players overtime due to flame ***High Explosive Rounds - Increased impact blast radius due to explosive rounds ***Stun Rounds - Adds a concussion effect to players upon impact ***Tracer Rounds - Able to track players on the mini-map until killed ***Sabot Rounds - Increased damage to vehicles and aircraft ***Semblance Rounds - Mixture of all Rounds types **Shotguns ***Slug Shells - Causes instant kills due single pellet shells ***Dragon's Breath Shells ***Semblance Shells - Mixture of all Shells types *Magazines **Universal ***Fast Mag - Decreases reload time ***Extended Mag - Increases clip size and reload time **Assault Rifles and LMGs ***Drum Mag - Greatly increases clip size and reload time *Barrels **Long Barrel - Increases firing range **Heavy Barrel - Increased damage over long ranges **Suppressor - Decreases damage and range but prevents mini-map detection **Muzzle Brake - Maintain current weapon damage over long ranges *Firing Types **Rapid Fire - Increased rate of fire **Automatic - Standard firing mechanism **Semi-Automatic - Semi-Automatic firing mechanism **Three-Round - Increased accuracy due to three-round burst mechanism **Single-Round - Accuracy greatly increased due to single-round burst mechanism *Sights/Scopes **Red Dot Sight - Slightly increases range while aiming **Holographic Scope - Slight increase in range while aiming **ACOG Scope - Increases range while aiming **VMR Sight - Greatly increases range while aiming *Barrel-mounted **Universal ***Laser Sight - Increases accuracy ***Flashlight - Able to light up dark areas ***Vertical Foregrip - Increases accuracy and recoil control **Assault Rifles ***Grenade Launcher - Adds grenade launcher **LMGs ***Deployable Bipod - Greatly increases accuracy and recoil control while deployed *Stocks **Adjustable Stock - Increases accuracy, recoil control and movement while aiming **Assault Stock - Increased movement while aiming **Heavy Stock - Greatly increases accuracy and recoil control **Tactical Stock - Greatly increases recoil control Weapon Proficiencies Returning from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, weapon proficiencies allow more customization to their weapons. These can also be applied to Specialized Weapon Variants, as confirmed by design director Anakin Nakamura. Perks Tier I: Mobility Tier II: Support Tier III: Strength Tier IV: Efficiency Tier V: Stealth Strike Packages Returning from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is the Strike Chain system which replaces killstreaks, however unlike the Strike Chain system in MW3, players are able to have a total of four pointstreaks selected. *Assault **3 Points: U.A.V. - Deploy an unmanned aerial surveillance drone to pinpoint enemy position on the map as red dots for 30 seconds. **3 Points: RC-XD - Deploy a remote controlled car strapped with explosives. **4 Points: A.P.D. - Deploy an Anti-Personnel Device which launches high-explosive impact grenades to enemies in close proximity. **4 Points: Supply Crate - Call in a Supply Crate drop that contains a random pointstreak reward that will be only of the Assault Pointstreaks. **4 Points: Predator Strike - Call in a Hellfire Predator Missile that will target a spot on the map. **4 Points: Sentry Gun - Call in a crate drop containing an automated tripod turret that targets anyone not using Hacker within a close proximity. **6 Points: Airstrike - Call in a deadly airstrike of a series of three bombing aircraft for instant explosive support across the designated area. **6 Points: Overwatch - Call in a helicopter to provide personal protection, tailing your movements and opening fire on targets in the open. **6 Points: Attack Helicopter - An Attack Helicopter enters the airspace and immediately starts picking off enemies in the open. **7 Points: Strafe Run - Call in 5 Attack Helicopters to sweep the indicated area with massive firepower. The Strafe Run will make the sweep through the area twice. **7 Points: Viper Drone - Control a 501st V.I.P.E.R. Drone that contains fourteen AGMs that are guided by a laser sight emitted from the drone. **7 Points: Assault Drone - Call in a Assault Drone by airdrop that carries an anti-personnel MG and a grenade launcher on it. **8 Points: AC-130 - Be the gunner of a 501st AC-130 Aircraft and have access to three gun cannons that rain massive firepower on your enemies below. **8 Points: Pave-Low - A heavily armoured attack helicopter enters the battlefield and attacks enemies in the open. **10 Points: Juggernaut - Call in a heavy duty EOD suit, equipped with the LSAT and FN57. **11 Points: Osprey Gunner - Get behind the guns of a V-22 Osprey that you control as you deliver and defend three supply crates for your teammates. *Support **3 Points: U.A.V. - Deploy an unmanned aerial surveillance drone to pinpoint enemy position on the map as red dots for 30 seconds. **3 Points: Counter-U.A.V. - Take away the enemy's ability to track your team via radar. **3 Points: Ballistic Vests - Deploy a load of Ballistic Vests for increased armour and damage resistance. Cannot be picked by Heavy Trooper users, or players affected by Heavy Trooper body armour. **5 Points: Airdrop Trap - Aerial support drops in a rigged crate, blasting away the first enemy to open its contents. **5 Points: SAM Turret - Deploy the SAM Turret to lock down air space in the vicinity, knocking out any enemy killstreaks above, aside from the Stealth Bomber. **6 Points: Advanced U.A.V. - Reveal both the position of the enemy as well as the direction they're facing for a brief period of time. **6 Points: Remote Sentry - Deploy and manually control a Remote Sentry equipped with 20mm guns. **8 Points: Stealth Bomber - Call in a precision airstrike without giving notice to the enemy team. **9 Points: EMP - Temporarily disable enemy equipment and HUDs throughout the map for a limited time. **10 Points: Juggernaut Recon - Call in a heavy duty EOD suit, equipped with the Riot Shield and Glock 17 for extreme damage resistance. **10 Points: Escort Drop - An Osprey enters the target vicinity and drops a load of five Supply Crates, sticking around for a brief period of time to attack enemies that try to steal the goods. Specialist Package The Specialist Package allows players to choose Perks to be awarded instead of pointstreaks. These three Perks are given to the player at 2, 4 and 6 points. Once getting 8 points with the Specialist Package active, players will be given every Multiplayer Perk in the game which also includes Weapon Proficiencies. However unlike Modern Warfare 3, players who reach the 8 points and receive all Perks will be marked as a "high value target" with a red "Neutralize" marker over them, exposing their position to the enemy team. Their teammates will also see this marker, however for them its green and says "Defend", teammates who defend the exposed player will receive bonus assist score for defending them while enemy players that kill the target will be given a much larger bonus score. Maps *'Compound' - An abandoned Red Star Federation research compound infested with Infected. Fight in wide-open spaces outside and intense close quarters combat within. 501st Corporation vs. Shadows of Darkness, *'Docks' - The city of Bilbao was near by a dormant Hive colony, and when they were awakened, the city was overrun. Fight at long to medium range with lots of cover within close quarter combat. 501st Corporation vs. Shadows of Darkness. *'Ruins' - As Berlin sits in silence, the Hive make it one of their colonies and more Hive are born, but the 501st have other plans. Fight in wide-open areas with lots of cover in the ruins of Berlin. 501st Corporation vs. Hive. *'Underground' - Deep within the Federal Russian mountains, the Shadows of Darkness HQ remains a desolate tomb. Fight in intense close quarter combat and tight corners. Shadows of Darkness vs. Fallen Brotherhood. *'Sandtrap' - Somewhere in the African western regions, ancient structures stand with mystery that Nakamura Industries were unable to discover. Intense long-range combat and tight CQC hallways. Fallen Brotherhood vs. Hive. *'Castle' - The Japanese royals live wealthy lives and could afford such beautiful estates, admire the flowers. Large wide-open areas with long corridors and steep hallways. Fallen Brotherhood vs. Shadows of Darkness. Modes Core *Team Deathmatch *Cranked *Kill Confirmed *Domination *Hardpoint *Search & Destroy *Search & Rescue *Demolition *Free For All *Capture the Intel *Ground War - Includes Team Deathmatch, Kill Confirmed and Domination *Multi-Team - Includes Team Deathmatch, Kill Confirmed, Cranked, Hardpoint, and Drop Zone. Hardcore *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Kill Confirmed *Hardcore Domination *Hardcore Capture the Intel Party *Gun Game *Drop Zone *Infected *One in the Chamber *Sharpshooter *Sticks and Stones *Juggernaut *Team Juggernaut *Prop Hunt Specials *Ambushed - Surprise attacked, the 501st Corporation must escape incoming waves of Infected and Hive while also defending against Shadows of Darkness forces. *Survival - The Shadows of Darkness have been betrayed by their Hive overlords, and must defend their HQ against incoming waves of Hive and Infected. *Face-Off 1v1 *Face-Off 2v2 *Face-Off 3v3 Armoury The Armoury in Rise of the Hive is split up into two categories; Campaign Armoury and Multiplayer Armoury. Content introduced in the Armoury version of Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive will be included as well. Confirmed by design director Anakin Nakamura, all skins will include voice lines from voice actors. There are also individual Armoury items such as helmets, jackets, pants, boots, and accessories. *Armoury Menu **Customization - Section of all customization ***Helmets ***Hats ***Jackets ***Pants ***Boots ***Accessories ****Eye wear ****Neck wear ****Pauldrons ****Vambraces ****Gauntlets ****Watches ****Backpacks ****Leg Armour ***Outfits - Menu for viewing and equipping outfits ***Skins - Menu for viewing and equipping skins **Specialized Weapon Variants ***Weapons - Menu for viewing SWVs ***Universal - Menu for opening Weapon Crates earned through gameplay ***Campaign - Menu for opening Weapon Crates bought with real-world currency **Packages - Menu for opening Packages An addition to the Armoury are Weapon Crates that will contain only Specialized Weapon Variants, taking them out of Packages. Weapon Crates bought with real-world currency will only be redeemable in the Campaign section of the Specialized Weapon Variants menu. However that does not mean the SWVs received in the Campaign cannot be unlocked in Multiplayer. Every item in the Armoury has a rarity level and are distributed through Packages, a lootbox system used for Armoury items. Items can also be bought with Credits which are earned through completing matches and challenges. *'Common' (150 cR) *'Uncommon' (300 cR) *'Rare' (500 cR) *'Epic' (750 cR) *'Legendary' (1000 cR) *'Ancient' (2000 cR) Camouflages Standard Specials Specialized Weapon Variants Standard Specials *T-100 - Legendary *Daydream - Ancient Customization Outfits = Standard = = Specials = *Urban Raider Captain - Uncommon *Red Team Captain - Uncommon *Midnight Stalker - Uncommon *Survivor - Uncommon *Police Officer - Uncommon *Knight - Uncommon *Arctic Explorer - Uncommon *JTF-2 Field Commander - Rare *Hunter/Huntress - Rare *Emperor/Empress - Epic *Resistance Leader - Epic *501st Corporation General - Legendary *501st Corporation Admiral - Legendary Skins = Standard = = Specials = *Kevin - Epic *Hannah - Epic *Jerry - Epic *Donald - Epic *Savannah - Epic *Jones Johnson - Legendary *Mr. Tachibana - Ancient *Thomas J. Fall - Ancient Announcers An addition to the Armoury is the "Announcers" section where players will be able to select and enable different announcers in-game. The available announcers at launch were the default announcer, Henry Knight, Anakin Nakamura, and Haley Marcy Rose, however for participating in the beta, players will receive the Mr. Tachibana announcer pack. Design director Anakin Nakamura confirmed more announcers were coming to the game post-launch. *Henry Knight - 501st General. Preview line: "I wanna see a clean game, men!" *Anakin Nakamura - POTUS. Preview line: "I administrated the US for five years, so why not a game?" *Haley Marcy Rose - Roses Captain. Preview line: "Alright, ladies, got your gear? Good, now get moving!" *Mr. Tachibana - The Armoury owner. Preview line: "Who's gonna watch the Armoury then?" 501st Zombies Developed by Tachibana Games, 501st Zombies picks up where Ruby's team left off. Game Editions If completing the Rise of the Hive Event Week challenges in Awakening of the Hive, all editions come with the Haley's Number One Crate. Standard Edition *Base game *Haley's Number One Crate Pre-order Edition *Base game *''Rise of the Hive'' Beta Access *Mr. Tachibana Crate *Haley's Number Crate Digital Deluxe Edition *Base game *Legacy Crate *''Rise of the Hive'' Beta Access *Mr. Tachibana Crate *Haley's Number Crate *Galactic Republic Weaponry Crate *Armoury Bundle **10 Packages **5 Weapon Crates **5000 Armoury Credits Complete Edition *Base game *Legacy Crate *''Rise of the Hive'' Beta Access *Mr. Tachibana Crate *Haley's Number Crate *Galactic Republic Weaponry Crate *Delta Six-Four Crate *''Rise of the Hive Sourcebook'' *Armoury Bundle **10 Packages **5 Weapon Crates **5000 Armoury Credits *Infection Bundle **''Call of Duty: Infected: Gravemind Edition'' **''Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive: Game of the Year Edition'' Updates Like the previous game, Rise of the Hive will receive two types of updates: content updates with event weeks accompanying them, and DLC seasons. DLC seasons will contain Multiplayer and survival Zombies maps, while content updates will primarily contain only weapon camouflages, Specialized Weapon Variants, Outfits, and Skins. However, design director Anakin Nakamura stated that some DLC seasons will also contain outfits and skins, with no mention of Specialized Weapon Variants or weapon camouflages. Store Specialized Weapon Variant Crates Like Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, Rise of the Hive will feature Specialized Weapon Variant Crates, both able to be earned in-game or bought with real-world currency. It was confirmed that Specialized Weapon Variant crates bought with real-world currency would only be available in the Campaign's Armoury, and not shared with its Multiplayer counterpart. Galactic Republic Weaponry The Galactic Republic Weaponry contains several weapons used by the Grand Army of the Republic in Star Wars. This Specialized Weapon Variant Crate is included with the Digital Deluxe Edition and Complete Edition. *DC-15 - Uncommon *DC-15A - Uncommon *DC-15LE - Uncommon *DC-17 - Uncommon *DC-17m - Uncommon *Z-6 RBC - Uncommon *BT X-42 Flamethrower - Uncommon *PLX-1 Missile Launcher - Uncommon *RPS-6 Rocket Launcher - Uncommon Delta Six-Four Crate The Delta Six-Four Crate contains the weapons used by Delta 6-4 in Morningwood Entertainment's Lunar Eclipse anime. This Specialized Weapon Variant Crate is included with the Rise of the Hive Complete Edition. *Little Cautious Rubes - Rare *Yuzuru's Avenger - Rare *Needler - Rare *Hisako's Bullet - Rare *Delta 6-4 - Rare Game Announcers In Rise of the Hive Multiplayer, Morningwood Arts revealed that there will be DLC game announcers available post-launch. At Gamescom 2020, Anakin Nakamura revealed that participating in the beta, players would receive the Mr. Tachibana announcer pack in the Mr. Tachibana Crate. Packages/Weapon Crates Packages and Weapon Crates are two lootbox systems used for the game's Armoury. It has been confirmed that more content for the Armoury would be added as time goes on. With most lootbox systems in video games nowadays, Morningwood Arts have revealed the chances of receiving an item from a rarity. *'Common' — 95% chance *'Uncommon' — 80% chance *'Rare' — 60% chance *'Epic' — 30% chance *'Legendary' — 20% chance *'Ancient' — 10% chance Package and Weapon Crate bundles are available as well and prices differ from each other. Players will also be able to obtain these bundles with Armoury Credits as well. *Packages **1 Package - $1.99 USD/700 Armoury Credits **3 Packages bundle - $2.99 USD/1400 Armoury Credits **5 Packages bundle - $4.99 USD/2800 Armoury Credits **12 Packages bundle - $11.99 USD/5600 Armoury Credits **30 Packages bundle - $19.99 USD/11200 Armoury Credits *Weapon Crates **1 Weapon Crate - $2.99 USD/900 Armoury Credits **3 Weapon Crates bundle - $4.99 USD/1800 Armoury Credits **5 Weapon Crates bundle - $8.99 USD/3600 Armoury Credits **12 Weapon Crates bundle - $17.99 USD/7200 Armoury Credits **30 Weapon Crates bundle - $39.99 USD/14400 Armoury Credits Trailers Reveal Trailer Launch Trailer Soundtrack Trivia *When fans heard about the disregarding of Haley Marcy Rose's story, and her Campaign, many were upset and voiced their opinions on the subject. *The Strike Chain Specialist Package is the only method to have the Perks; Combat Medic, Heavy Trooper and Rambo active all at the same time as in the Multiplayer, these Perks aren't able to be equipped if one of the other two are equipped for balancing issues. Category:Video games Category:Morningwood Arts, Publishing Category:Nakamura Interactive Category:Morningwood Studios Category:Tachibana Games Category:Frost Games